robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Big Cheese
The Big Cheese (also known as Big Cheese) was the first of two cheese machines entered by Roger Plant and Team Big Cheese. It competed in Series 3 of Robot Wars. The interior of the machine featured guided missile and submarine components, as Roger Plant was a mini-submarine pilot. It was a large classic wedge shaped robot, designed to look like a piece of cheese It was armed with a large red lifting arm that was easily capable of lifting a Mini Cooper as well as lifting its opponents high in the air and pitting them. A bladed tip allowed for extra damage. The Big Cheese was very powerful, capable of lifting even Sergeant Bash into the air with little apparent effort. Shortly after Robot Wars finished, The Big Cheese was sold by Roger Plant on eBay to a currently unknown buyer. In the previous series, Roger Plant by himself entered with The Mule, in Series 4 and Series 5, Team Big Cheese entered with Wheely Big Cheese. Series Record Series 3 The Big Cheese would battle against Shrapnel in Round 1. Despite Shrapnel boasting a very high weight and a very low clearance, The Big Cheese easily got underneath and using its lifting arm to lift it and then carried it over to the pit and dropped it in. Big Cheese fought Anorakaphobia in the second round, who was a far quicker adversary than Shrapnel, forcing The Big Cheese to chase after it. In a skillful and lucky move, The Big Cheese finally trapped Anorakaphobia's hammer between the arm and the wedge, steering Anorakaphobia forward and pitting it. What followed was voted the best battle of the series: Chaos 2 against The Big Cheese, with Roger Plant's machine starting stronger. It slid beneath Chaos 2's side, using a Roadblock-esque move, combined with its lifter, to tip the championship favourites partly over, but it wasn't quite enough to get it all the way over. It was then flipped when the two robots met head on. Chaos 2 flipped it against the arena wall and righted it. The Big Cheese fought back, flipping Chaos 2 over. However, Chaos 2 self-righted and retaliated, flipping The Big Cheese. The Cheese came very close to self-righting, but just couldn't tip back onto its wheels, where it was attacked by House Robots. However, The Big Cheese escaped and attacked Sergeant Bash, lifting the Sergeant off the ground, until his rear half detatched and fell to the ground. It was only when Sir Killalot joined in that The Big Cheese toppled over from the weight. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 1 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 2: Entered with The Mule *Series 3: Heat Final *Series 4-5: Entered with Wheely Big Cheese *Series 6-7: Did not enter Trivia *The Big Cheese was one of 16 competitors from The Third Wars to appear in Robot Wars: Metal Mayhem. *The Big Cheese was nominated for the Best Engineered Award, but missed out to Chaos 2. *Its heat final against Chaos 2 was voted Best Battle of the Series. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Best Engineered Nominees Category:Robots in Metal Mayhem Category:Robots from Somerset Category:Robots that debuted in Series 3 Category:Robots that have flipped Sergeant Bash Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots with Rear-Hinged Flipping Arms